<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die BB.Blocksberg-Angelegenheit by LightofEvolution</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588427">Die BB.Blocksberg-Angelegenheit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution'>LightofEvolution</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die sehr alberne, nicht ernst gemeinte Geschichte, in der Hermine und Draco auf Bibi Blocksberg treffen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die BB.Blocksberg-Angelegenheit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/gifts">sarena</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I am sorry to say this, but those of you who see this and who aren't capable of the German language (which is my first language)- please be warned. This is a 20% English, 80% German Dramione. It is a belated birthday present for a dear friend of mine.</p>
<p>Ich weiß, dass so ungefähr fünf Leute dies lesen werden, aber egal. Ernsthaft. Es hat mir unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht, dies zu schreiben. Ein absolutes, nicht ernst zu nehmendes Crack!Fic, das allein das Ziel hat, sarena zum Lächeln/Lachen zu bringen. Kein Beta hat dies angepackt, alle Fehler sind meine eigenen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew it was a bad idea. This mission led her partner and her into a foreign country where wizardry and witchcraft differed from the United Kingdom in some points. Especially now, on Walpurgis Night.</p>
<p>The night of witchcraft in Germany. And to their hotspot, of all places: the Blocksberg.</p>
<p>"I don't feel comfortable about this situation," Hermione stated quietly. They were walking up the mountain, wands ready.</p>
<p>"I don't like this, either," Draco voiced. In the darkness of the night, only his platinum hair was visible. He really should have charmed it. "Oh, wait. Or are you referring to our sleeping arrangements in the hotel?"</p>
<p>He chuckled when she slapped him, and the sound of it warmed her. "It's not my fault you messed up the Translation Charm and asked for a bedroom with only ONE BED!"</p>
<p>"It was totally my fault, but it's you who's the cuddler." Hermione blushed at his words. Waking up all wrapped up around Draco wasn't something she was proud of but very much enjoyed. Then, he added, "Not that I complain," and the blush deepened.</p>
<p>"Auror Malfoy-" she started, attempting to be strict, when she was interrupted by a loud voice.</p>
<p>"Eene meene mei, lande schnell, Kartoffelbrei. <em>Hex-hex!</em>" The words were followed by a strange, musical sound.</p>
<p>A girl landed in front of them. Blonde, a ponytail with a red bow, and a green dress. In her hand was a broom. Hermione more felt than saw Draco's wand twitch.</p>
<p>"Hallöchen," she said. "Habt ihr euch verlaufen?"</p>
<p>Great. A German witch. In Germany, what a surprise.</p>
<p>By her face, she must have sensed that they didn't understand her with the butched Translation Charm long worn off. She smiled to herself and stretched her hands towards them.</p>
<p>„Eene meene Selbstverhexung, bring' sie her, die Übersetzung!"</p>
<p>Hermine fühlte einen kurzen, kalten Schauder über sie kommen. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass es ihrem Partner genauso ging.</p>
<p>„Och nee." Ihre eigenen Worte klangen in ihren Ohren fremd.</p>
<p>„Och nee?" Auch Dracos Worte hörten sich anders an. Die Stimme war nicht weniger tief oder aristokratisch, nur… irgendwie seltsam hart.</p>
<p>„Übersetzungszauber", erklärte sie.</p>
<p>„Aha." Draco war nicht überrascht, schüttelte aber dennoch seinen Kopf wie ein nasser Hund. Oder als hätte er einen Babelfisch im Hirn.</p>
<p>„Versteht ihr mich jetzt? Entschuldigung, ich sollte wahrscheinlich die im Deutschen geläufige Höflichkeitsanrede verwenden." Die junge Hexe räusperte sich kichernd. „Verstehen Sie mich jetzt?"</p>
<p>Hermine nickte. So sollte ihre Mission eigentlich nicht verlaufen.</p>
<p>So'n Mist.</p>
<p>„Folgt mir. Ich bringe euch zum Sammelplatz, wo die anderen Hexen und Zauberer sind." Die Kleine fing an zu erzählen, als sie Draco und Hermine mit einem Wink dazu aufforderte, ihr zu folgen.</p>
<p>Auf Dracos fragenden Blick hin zuckte Hermine nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste jetzt auch gerade keine bessere Lösung, als dem Mädchen zu folgen. Das taten sie dann auch.</p>
<p>„Ich bin übrigens Bibi. Bibi Blocksberg. Und wie heißen Sie?"</p>
<p>„Du darfst ruhig Du sagen. Ich bin Hermine. Das ist mein Partner Draco", stellte sich Hermine vor. Und weil sie das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu erklären, fügt sie hinzu: „Wir kommen aus England."</p>
<p>Bibi klatschte vor Verzückung in die Hände. „Das ist so cool!"</p>
<p>„Ist es das? Warum genau?" Dracos deutsche Stimme klang in Hermines Ohren nun nicht anders als in ihrer Muttersprache, wie sie nun feststellte. Aristokratisch, präzise, und immer das Gefühl hinterlassend, dass er einen hochnahm. Mit den Jahren hatte sie dies zu schätzen gelernt.</p>
<p>„Na ja. Weil ihr anders seid. Das weiß doch jeder." Bibi bemühte sich um Klarstellung und ergänzte, „Also nicht in einem schlechten Sinne. Ich meine, wir benutzen zum Beispiel seit Ewigkeiten keine Zauberstäbe mehr. Kann man einfach schlecht in die Hosentasche stecken. Ist aber auch nur Übungssache, mit den Händen zu zaubern." Bibi stapfte voran und zog munter quatschend Vergleiche zwischen den Praktizierenden in Deutschland und England.</p>
<p>„Warum grinst du so?" fragte Hermine als Bibi von etwas namens Pumuckl erzählte. Vielleicht eine Art Kobold?</p>
<p>„Nur so", erwiderte Draco, immer noch spitzbübisch grinsend. „Sie erinnert mich an Jemanden, den ich schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kenne."</p>
<p>Hermine verpasste ihm einen dezenten Schubser, konnte sich das Lächeln aber nicht ganz verkneifen. Ein wenig verlegen aufgrund des versteckten Kompliments wandte sie sich Bibi zu, die augenscheinlich eine Frage gestellt hatte.</p>
<p>„Entschuldige bitte?"</p>
<p>„Was ihr hier eigentlich macht", fragte Bibi erneut, und ihr blonder Pferdeschwanz wippte fast vor Neugier. „Ich meine, England hat doch schließlich Stonehenge und so. Warum dann ausgerechnet zur Walpurgisnacht hierher kommen?"</p>
<p>Hermine räusperte sich, um sich zu sammeln. „Wir arbeiten für das Ministerium für Magie in England." Das war sogar die Wahrheit. „Wir erwerben dort Kunstgegenstände und andere Antiquitäten für die Abteilung für Kultur und Geschichte." Das hingegen war eine Lüge. Sie konnte schlecht erzählen, dass dem Ministerium ein Objekt abhandengekommen war, das Dunkle Magie kanalisierte und sich nun mutmaßlich im Besitz eines Zauberers aus der Gegend befand, und dass sie als Auroren dieses nun aufspüren sollten.</p>
<p>Wenn Draco mit seinem Hinweis auf eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem eigenen, sagen wir <em>Tatendrang</em>, in Bibis Alter stimmte, hätte die Wahrheit sie nur noch mehr interessiert. Oder sogar in Gefahr gebracht. Das wusste man bei diesen Kriminellen nie.</p>
<p>„Das klingt nach einem spannenden Job. Und ich glaube, da kann ich euch ein paar Leute vorstellen." Bibi trat aus dem Wald auf eine riesige Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein magisches Feuer brannte. Beim Betreten spürte Hermine, dass sie eine magische Barriere durchquerten. Wahrscheinlich zum Schutz vor Muggeln. Oder zum Hineinlocken?</p>
<p>„Willkommen auf dem Blocksberg", sagte Bibi und deutete auf die vielen Menschen, die sich dort versammelt hatten.</p>
<p>Hermine spürte, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab fester umfasste. Er hatte ein sehr viel feineres Gespür für Schwarze Magie als sie, was mit Sicherheit an seiner Vergangenheit lag.</p>
<p>„Hier werden wir fündig."</p>
<p>Und Hermine vertraute ihm. So, wie sie es immer tat.</p>
<p>Den Berichten nach, die Hermine gelesen hatte, waren die Zusammenkünfte der Walpurgisnacht zwielichtige Treffen von antiquierten Praktizierenden. Also gar kein Ort für eine junge Hexe wie Bibi.</p>
<p>Nun, dies war nicht das erste Mal, aber die Bücher irrten sich - oder porträtierten gezielt ein falsches Bild. Wer wusste das schon so genau.</p>
<p>Auf dem Blocksberg hatte sich jedenfalls eine Menge magischer Menschen versammelt. Man spielte Musik, bummelte an den Ständen mit ihren ausgestellten Waren unterschiedlicher Qualität und Obskurität, und an vielen Stellen saßen die Leute zusammen und aßen gemeinsam. Das Essen roch sogar so gut, dass Hermines Magen anfing zu knurren.</p>
<p>Ein amüsierter Seitenblick ihres Kollegen war die Folge und ein erneuter Knuff gegen seine Brust ihrerseits. Ihre Hand traf nur auf gestählte Muskeln, die sie wirklich mal näher untersuchen wollte, ohne Bekleidung natürlich, inklusive der weiter südwärts gelegenen Anhängsel...</p>
<p>Bibi riss Hermine unsanft aus ihren FSK 18-Tagträumereien. „Bevor ich euch rumführe, machen wir erstmal einen kleinen Zwischenstopp und futtern was."</p>
<p>„Das klingt vorzüglich. Wir haben seit heute Morgen nämlich nichts gegessen!" stimmte Draco zu. „Und Portschlüssel-Reisen machen mich immer ziemlich hungrig."</p>
<p>„Portschlüssel?" fragte da eine weitere Stimme. Sie gehörte zu einer älteren Frau, die mies gelaunt an ihnen vorbei schlurfte und sich nun nach ihnen umdrehte. „Völlig überholt. Viel zu fehleranfällig. Da denkt man, man schlüpft in seine Schluffen, und <em>schwupps</em> landet man mitten in einem Schlachtfeld. Nein danke, einmal war genug!"</p>
<p>„Ach komm schon, Tante Mania, die beiden sind offensichtlich Gäste, also vermiese ihnen nicht gleich die Stimmung." Diesmal sprach eine rothaarige Frau, die ihnen ein einnehmendes Lächeln schenkte. Bibis Mutter, vermutete Hermine, denn sie legte gleich die Arme um die Schultern der Junghexe.</p>
<p>Bibi lachte nun und lehnte ihren Besen an einen Tisch. „Danke, Mama. Haben wir was zu essen für die beiden da?"</p>
<p>„Klar. Ich bin übrigens Barbara Blocksberg."</p>
<p>Nach der üblichen Vorstellung ihrerseits wurden Hermine und Draco an den Klapptisch der Familie Blocksberg verfrachtet, wo Bernhard Blocksberg schon zufrieden vor sich hin mampfte.</p>
<p>„Kumpel, du siehst blass aus", brachte Bernhard zwischen zwei Bissen hervor, seinen Blick auf Draco gerichtet. "Iss was vom Kartoffelsalat!" Er schob Hermines Begleiter einen Teller zu.</p>
<p>Draco schaute die gelbliche Masse etwas pikiert an, griff dann aber zu (Plastik-)Messer und Gabel. Hermine nahm sich vor, seinen Gesichtsausdruck im Denkarium zu archivieren. Nur für den persönlichen Gebrauch natürlich. Als er jedoch den ersten Bissen in den Mund geführt hatte, sah Hermine ein sanftes Lächeln, was nicht häufig vorkam. Schien gut zu sein.</p>
<p>"Vielleicht spülst du das Ganze mit einem guten Schluck Bier hinunter?" fragte Bernhard nun, und sein spitzbübischer Tonfall verleitete Barbara <em>und</em> Bibi dazu, ihm einen Klapps gegen die Schulter zu verpassen.</p>
<p>Hermine unterband dann auch gleich Dracos Griff nach dem Bierglas. „Wir sind im Dienst", wie sie ihn mit einem strengen Blick zurecht.</p>
<p>„Ist ja schon gut." Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete einen Stasis- und einen Verkleinerungszauber auf das Glas mit dem verführerisch schäumenden Bier. „Ich werde mir das für später aufbewahren."</p>
<p>Zwanzig Minuten und zwei Limos später waren die beiden ausländischen Gäste pappsatt und hatten eigentlich keine Lust, sich noch irgendwohin zu bewegen. Aber Bibi war immer noch voller Energie und scheuchte sie auf.</p>
<p>„Nun kommt schon, ihr seid doch auch zum Arbeiten hier, oder? Den Rest des Kartoffelsalats tuppert Papa euch bestimmt gerne ein!"</p>
<p>Bernhard nickte. „Aber nur, wenn wir mal auf eine Portion Fish and Chips eingeladen werden. Ohne Essig!"</p>
<p>Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich von Bibis Eltern. Hermine hatte die ‚Tupperdose' in ihrer perlenbestickten Handtasche sicher verstaut. Und wie bei jeder sichtbaren Benutzung kommentierte Draco: „Du brauchst dringend eine neue."</p>
<p>Selbstverständlich ignorierte sie ihn. So wie immer, wenn er diese Bemerkung machte.</p>
<p>„Was sucht ihr denn genau?" wollte Bibi wissen, während sie in Richtung der zahlreichen Stände gingen. "Gemälde, Porzellan, Möbel?"</p>
<p>„Eher etwas Kostbareres. Halsketten und Anhänger, Broschen und so. Eventuell Sachen, die nicht ganz legal mit der Eulenpost ins Land gekommen sind." Hermine konnte ihr ja nicht erklären, dass sie ein spezielles Medaillon suchten. Eines, das voll dunkler Vergangenheit und noch mehr Dunkler Magie war - dafür aber wunderschön.</p>
<p>Bibi legte den Kopf schief und dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich stelle euch ein paar Leuten vor, bei denen wir sowas finden könnten. Etwas zwielichtig sind die meisten. Erzählt also am Besten meinen Eltern nichts davon."</p>
<p>Die beiden nickten, und schon bald waren sie mittendrin in der Suche nach ihrem entwendeten Objekt. Das war schließlich ihre Mission.</p>
<p>Doch leider verliefen die ersten vier Anläufe außerordentlich erfolglos. Draco und Hermine hatten sich eine Menge glitzernden Schmuck zeigen lassen, das meiste davon war wahrscheinlich Hehlerware, hatte aber so viel Magie in sich wie die bereits erwähnte Tupperdose.</p>
<p>Die beiden Ministeriums-Angestellten fingierten zunächst Interesse, ließen dann aber durchblicken, dass die Ware nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach und gingen weiter.</p>
<p>„Nun gut, einen hab' ich noch auf meiner Liste." Bibi war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie ihnen noch nicht weitergeholfen hatte.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht haben wir diesmal mehr Glück", ermutigte Hermine die junge Hexe.</p>
<p>Der Mann, zu dem Bibi sie nun führte, war eindeutig mehr vom Schlage Mundugus Fletchers als die vorigen: ein wenig nervös, schmierig, und mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen.</p>
<p>„Wenn wir fündig werden, dann bei ihm. Lass uns ein wenig die Taktik wechseln, ja?" schlug Draco vor und Hermine stimmte nickend zu.</p>
<p>Wie zuvor auch stellte Bibi die beiden als „magische Freunde aus dem Ausland" vor, die an Schmuck interessiert waren.</p>
<p>Plötzlich merkte Hermine, wie Draco ihr den Arm um die Hüfte schlang als würde er das jeden Tag machen. Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, denn seine Berührung fühlte sich sehr angenehm an. Doch mit Sicherheit hatte er etwas vor.</p>
<p>"Genau. Ich möchte meiner Liebsten ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zu unserem ersten Jahrestag machen" sagte Draco und schaute Hermine an. Dann nahm er mit seiner freien Hand ihre und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.</p>
<p>Zu ihrer Gänsehaut gesellte sich ein sehr warmes, wahrscheinlich auch sehr errötetes Gesicht. Und sie schwor, als seine Augen in ihre blickten, musste er schlucken, um weiter zu sprechen.</p>
<p>„Nicht wahr, meine Süße?"</p>
<p>„Ja, Hase", antwortete sie irgendwie automatisch. „Das hast du mir schließlich versprochen: eine Urlaubsreise durch Europa und etwas, womit ich die anderen Hexen auf der Arbeit vor Neid erblassen lassen kann." Sie kam sich dabei ziemlich dumm vor, es zauberte aber ein ganz leichtes Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht, dass er schnell zu überspielen versuchte, indem er den Händler ansprach.</p>
<p>„Sind wir da bei Ihnen richtig, Herr…?"</p>
<p>„Pfeiffer. Pfeiffer mit drei f."</p>
<p>„Herr Pfeiffer, können Sie uns weiterhelfen?" Draco trat auf wie ein Mann mit Geld (was er war), der etwas Protziges für seine Freundin suchte (was er definitiv nicht tat. Richtig?).</p>
<p>Hermine hatte mit ihm schon die verrücktesten Undercover-Rollen gespielt, aber diese tatsächlich noch nie. Dennoch gab sie sich Mühe, hoffnungsvoll mit den Wimpern zu klimpern.</p>
<p>Der Mann musterte sie, seine Blick huschten rüber zu Bibi, die auffällig unauffällig Krimskrams betrachtete. Dann sagte er verschwörerisch:</p>
<p>„Sind Sie auf der Suche nach etwas wirklich Magischem?"</p>
<p>„Aber ja doch."</p>
<p>„Vielleicht habe ich da tatsächlich etwas für Sie. Aber Vorsicht, das ist nur was für Leute mit einer gewissen Klasse." Pfeiffer kramte unter seinem Tisch, während Draco einen abfälligen Laut von sich gab.</p>
<p>„Mäuschen, ich glaube der Herr weiß nicht, wer wir sind."</p>
<p>"Nein, wohl nicht." Was aber in diesem Fall Absicht war. Das mussten sie dem Mann ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Für "Mäuschen" parkte Hermine ihren Absatz allerdings dezent auf Dracos Fuß.</p>
<p>Pfeiffer hatte wohl gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, und wandte sich nun wieder ihnen zu. Er schlug ein Samttuch auseinander, das er in der Hand hielt.</p>
<p>„Es ist wunderschön!" jauchzte sie. Und das war es: das Medaillon hatte eine verzierte Einfassung aus Kobold-Gold, und in der Mitte saßen ein Smaragd und ein Rubin, dicht aneinander geschmiegt, und von einer Reinheit, dass einem der Atem stockte. Außerdem war es genau das Objekt, weswegen sie hier waren.</p>
<p>„Ihre Freundin weiß genau, was gut ist", sagte Pfeiffer nun zu Draco, der das Schmuckstück in seine Hände nahm und es begutachtete. Hermine griff unauffällig nach den Magie dämpfenden Handschellen in ihrer Tasche.</p>
<p>„Das tut sie." Draco zwinkerte sie an. Dieses Rollenspiel war echt zu einfach für die beiden.</p>
<p>„Wenn wir uns jetzt noch einig über den Preis werden, gehört das gute Stück ihnen."</p>
<p>Das Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht war so überzeugend, dass es Pfeiffer zunächst nicht stutzig machte. „Wissen Sie, genau genommen, ist es schon meins."</p>
<p>
  <em>Klack.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermine ließ die Handschellen blitzschnell zuschnappen.</p>
<p>„Was? Was passiert hier? Das dürfen Sie nicht!"</p>
<p>„Oh und wie wir das dürfen!" Hermine entfaltete ein Papier vor Pfeiffers Augen. „Wenn Sie hier schauen, da steht ziemlich genau, dass wir die Person, die dieses Medaillon gestohlen, verkauft oder zum Verkauf angeboten hat, den deutschen Behörden übergeben wird. Das „gute Stück" hingegen kommt mit uns."</p>
<p>„Es ist meins! Ich habe es gefunden!"</p>
<p>„Es ist Aufgabe der Beamten des Ministeriums für Magie und Magiepraktizierende, dies festzustellen. Und, wie gesagt, eigentlich ist es meins. Denn es kommt aus meinem Familienbesitz", erläuterte Draco mit bemerkenswert ruhiger Stimme.</p>
<p>Hermine wusste hingegen, dass dieser Umstand nicht einfach für Draco war. Er hatte das Medaillon, das seit Jahrhunderten der Familie Malfoy gehörte, zusammen mit vielem anderen gefährlichen Zeug nach dem Krieg dem Ministerium übergeben. Hatte das gesamte Malfoy Manor entrümpelt, zu den Auroren gewechselt und eindrucksvoll gezeigt, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Und dass dann ausgerechnet ein Stück aus dem Malfoy Bestand entwendet wurde, war purer Zufall.</p>
<p>Pfeiffer erstarrte. Man konnte praktisch sehen, wie ihm der Arsch auf Grundeis ging.</p>
<p>„Haben Sie verstanden, was wir gesagt haben?" wollte Hermine noch einmal wissen.</p>
<p>Der Mann nickte, dieses Mal etwas eingeschüchtert, als wäre ihm die Tragweite seiner Handlungen nun auf einen Schlag klar geworden. Er würde seine Quellen, so denn es sie gab und er nicht selber der Dieb war, offenlegen müssen. Typen wie Pfeiffer würden singen, das taten sie immer, ob in England oder Deutschland, das war eine universelle Weisheit der Strafverfolgung.</p>
<p>„Sehr schön." Hermine zog einen Portschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche hervor, einen etwas altmodischen "Brustbeutel" aus rosa Plastik. Mit einer Berührung ihres Zauberstabes aktivierte sie ihn. „Und ab die Post in drei, zwei, eins-", zählte sie und mit einem lauten <em>Puff!</em> war Pfeiffer verschwunden.</p>
<p>„Wo ist er denn hin?" fragte Bibi da, die Hermine tatsächlich fast vergessen hatte.</p>
<p>„Balin, wa?"</p>
<p>Hermine lachte laut auf. „Bei Merlins Bart, Draco! Deine Dialekte sind ja auf Deutsch noch schlimmer als auf Englisch!"</p>
<p>Ertappt, grinste Draco sie an. „Ich bringe dich halt gerne zum Lachen", gab er schulterzuckend zu.</p>
<p>„Ihr habt ihn den Behörden überstellt?" schaltete sich Bibi in das Gespräch. „Das hat er ja wohl <em>mindestens </em>verdient! Wer die Walpurgisnacht mit kriminellen Machenschaften stört, gehört eh' ins Gefängnis!"</p>
<p>Draco lachte schallend und auch Hermine musste kichern; Bibis Enthusiasmus für Gerechtigkeit war einfach ansteckend. Wie erfrischend das war nach all der Dunkelheit, die die beiden gemeinsam gesehen und bekämpft hatten.</p>
<p>„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!" ermahnte Hermine neckend. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir das, was wir gesucht haben, mit nach England nehmen und sicher im Ministerium einschließen können."</p>
<p>Bibi beäugte das Schmuckstück in Dracos Händen mit unverhohlener Neugier bevor ihre Augen aufblitzten und sie sich den beiden Gästen zuwandte. „Das war also nur gespielt? Alles?"</p>
<p>„Nicht alles", beruhigte Draco sie. „Wir wollten dich mit mehr Informationen nicht noch zusätzlich in Gefahr bringen. Schließlich hast du uns so weitergeholfen."</p>
<p>Bibi nickte verständnisvoll. Doch dann schnellte ihr Blick von Draco zu Hermine, wieder zu Draco und dann wieder zurück zu Hermine. „Das heißt also, dass ihr ein Pärchen seid war auch nur gespielt?"</p>
<p>Hermine, die Röte in ihren Wangen aufsteigen fühlte, brachte hervor, „Ein Paar? Also-"</p>
<p>„Das war alles gespielt", mischte sich Draco augenzwinkernd ein. Gleichzeitig merkte Hermine, wie er seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. Der totale Widerspruch zu seiner Aussage. „Nicht wahr, Hermine?"</p>
<p>Er drückte ihre Hand, und Hermine spürte ihr Herz klopfen. „Komplett gespielt", hauchte sie, und es klang in ihren eigenen Ohren nicht wirklich überzeugend.</p>
<p>„Nee, is' klar", sagte Bibi mit einem ironischen Unterton, den nur Teenager beherrschten.</p>
<p>„Ich befürchte, wir müssen jetzt nach London zurückkehren." Draco klang viel selbstsicherer als Hermine sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Was war gerade genau passiert? War es überhaupt ernst gemeint? Und wie würde sich das auf ihre Arbeit auswirken?</p>
<p>„Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken", sprach Draco leise, die Lippen in ihr Haar gedrückt. Ein Kuss gegen ihre Schläfe, ein Lächeln, und dann schlüpfte er mit einem Räuspern wieder in seine Auroren-Rolle.</p>
<p>„Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe." Und das tat sie. Ernsthaft. Den ganzen Weg zurück zu dem Platz mitten im Wald, zu dem sie der Portschlüssel ursprünglich transportiert hatte, verbrachten Hermine, Draco und Bibi in angeregtem Geplapper.</p>
<p>„Seht ihr, ihr hättet eigentlich nur geradeaus gehen müssen", schloss Bibi.</p>
<p>„Hätten wir", gab Hermine zu. „Doch der Vier-Punkte-Zauber hat mit den ganzen Schutzzaubern um den Versammlungsplatz nicht funktioniert. Und wir haben ja zum Glück dich getroffen."</p>
<p>„Und deine Familie", ergänzte Draco, in Gedanken wahrscheinlich beim Kartoffelsalat. „Ihr werdet sicher bald von uns hören. Wir können zwar beide nicht gut kochen, aber Florean Fortescue macht exquisites Eis, auf das wir euch einladen möchten!"</p>
<p>Hermine wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Ganz abgesehen davon fand sie die Idee spitze - auch weil sie Draco und sie selbst und ein Eis involvierte.</p>
<p>„Diagon Alley!" quietschte Bibi. „Da wollte ich immer schon mal hin! Und da soll auch ein toller Buchladen sein?"</p>
<p>Draco lachte und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Rippen. „Ich führe dich sehr gerne rum!" sagte sie.</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns langsam verabschieden-" bevor Draco den Satz beenden konnte, warf sich Bibi nach vorne und gab erst ihm, dann Hermine eine dicke Umarmung. Als sie zurücktrat, schien ihr das etwas peinlich zu sein.</p>
<p>„Entschuldigung, ich freue mich einfach immer, neue Freunde zu machen!"</p>
<p>„Alles gut!" Hermine lächelte und meinte ihre Worte ernst. Magie aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu begegnen und neue, "zauberhafte" Menschen kennenzulernen, bereitete ihr tatsächlich viel Vergnügen. „Eine Sache noch: kannst du den Übersetzungszauber aufheben?"</p>
<p>„Klar! Eene meene Selbstverhexung, kehr' sie um, die Übersetzung!"</p>
<p>"Alright," Hermione carefully tried using her voice again. "It worked! Thank you, Bibi!"</p>
<p>"You're welcome," the younger witch said. "This was a quite easy spell." Her German accent was now apparent. "I am sorry. English is not my strongest subject at school."</p>
<p>"You are doing great, don't sell yourself short," Hermione encouraged her.</p>
<p>"Granger-" Draco paused, then corrected, "Hermione, the Portkey is going to activate in a few seconds." While she and Bibi had talked, Draco had tapped his wand at the handkerchief serving as their transportation device.</p>
<p>Stepping back from Bibi, Hermione touched the handkerchief. She and Draco gave Bibi one final wave when he counted back, "Portkey activating in three, two, one-" And gone they were.</p>
<p>International Portkey journeys were never pleasant, but this one felt particularly short. They reappeared in the middle of the Auror Department.</p>
<p>As she always did, Hermione stumbled a tiny bit when her feet touched ground. And, as usual, Draco grabbed her elbow to balance her. She glanced up to him to say her usual, mumbled "Thank you," but this time, it felt different.</p>
<p>This time, her voice sounded much softer, a bit breathless, when she said, "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," came his answer, deep and warm, and making her wish they were alone.</p>
<p>Sadly, they weren't. "Hello! So glad you made it back on time!"</p>
<p>Hermione loved her best friend (and boss) dearly, she really did - but he always has had a bad sense of timing.</p>
<p>"Hi, Harry!" Draco and her greeted simultaneously without taking the eyes off of each other.</p>
<p>"Your punctual arrival means we can make it to the sea food restaurant I discovered in Muggle London. It is said to have delicious octopus and other tentacled stuff. I booked a table, and Theo is already so excited that the four of us have dinner together even though we didn't ask you, and you don't know you belong together yet and-"</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Hermione brought forth, Harry's incessant chatter distracting her focus on Draco.</p>
<p>"Nevermind," Harry answered with a soft smile that surprised Hermione. "I'll text you the address and you two go alone. The bill is on me." And with that, Harry left.</p>
<p>"He knows I'm richer than he is? I can totally pay for our dinner." Draco's words are just a tiny bit indignant.</p>
<p>"Really? Prove it to me." She grinned challengingly, not even trying to hide her sudden playfulness. "But I must warn you: I am awfully demanding when it comes to the intellectual small talk."</p>
<p>"I think I know exactly what I signed up for." He laughed and pulled her a fraction closer, the hand on her elbow now flanked by his other hand on her waist, the contact now barely appropriate for the work environment. "And I am ready for that - and more."</p>
<p>Hermione grinned, very excited for their dinner and whatever followed it.</p>
<p>She had no idea how the shift in their relationship happened. Maybe it was the fake posing as a couple? Maybe it were the countless nights spent together (in ONE BED)? Or maybe it was just two former enemies becoming colleagues, becoming friends, becoming <em>more?</em></p>
<p>She would find out. <em>They</em> would find out.</p>
<p>And they would definitely inform Bibi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>